


at the end of the night

by HybridComplex



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Plural, Trans Male Character, implied pre-sterek, well characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the bite is a gift, one that matters more to stiles than any other</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the end of the night

Stiles sprawls back on Scott’s bed, digs two fingertips into the sensitive space at the center of the fresh bite high up on the left side of his chest. His mouth twists a little and his hand drifts down and he scratches at the little blue bow on the band of his bra, between his breasts. He sighs, turns his head to look at Scott.

He’s leaning back in his computer chair, foot pressed against the tray where he’d had a keyboard before Melissa and the Sheriff bought him a laptop. They’d done the same for Stiles and the memory makes him laugh. Scott looks over, makes a face at him, returns to his skype session with Allison. Stiles looks at his torso, the relatively new maleness to his chest. He’s not flat, muscle softly rounded and covered with a thin layer of fat. Completely male.

Scott’s chest hadn’t been small before the bite and even his best binder hadn’t satisfactorily flattened it, but that changed within days of being bitten by Peter. They both panicked when his breasts first started to shrink, Scott’s eyes wide with a mix of fear and excitement. It clicked so suddenly that Stiles had almost fainted, had to lower himself to the floor so he wouldn’t tip over.

 _Your wolf is male_ , he’d whispered in awe, _and he’s changing your body for you_. 

And then it was all he could think about, in the morning when he slipped on the white cotton training bra he still wore because he was blessed with small breasts, when he was changing for lacrosse practice in Coach Finstock’s empty office, when Scott would take his shirt off to train with the pack and look so at home in his changed body.

He takes a deep breath, rolls onto his stomach, tucks his head between the two pillows on the bed. He feels Derek’s bite taking root, a strange pressure spreading from just over his heart, winding through his limbs. He stretches, cracks his back, toes his socks off as his feet begin to tingle.

Derek had been wary but listened patiently as Stiles explained why he wanted the bite. He made sure to keep the most important for last, maybe trying to trick Derek into thinking it wasn’t something he thought about constantly. He’d accepted silently, pulled Stiles’ shirt up over his head, tried to hide his smile when he saw his batman training bra. His cheeks went red but it had taken him so long to find it that he refused to be embarrassed about it.

The bite had hurt, long fangs sinking into his chest, but he’d broken his femur when he was thirteen and this wasn’t even half as painful. Derek wiped him clean carefully and sent him on his way with a look on his face that Stiles pretended he didn’t understand.

He wonders absently if Derek knows the significance of a turning bite to the chest, if he thinks Stiles _doesn’t_ , if he plans to act on it. He wants to ask Scott’s opinion but he’s still murmuring to Allison so he burrows deeper into the bed and settles in to sleep through the change.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about any problems with the tenses hhh
> 
> i really like writing trans characters but if it offends anyone i can take this story down


End file.
